Puppy Power!
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Why does he have to be so cute? Even raven cant resist. -one shot :)


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

One nice day in jump city we go to the convenient little park just a short distance away from the titans tower. Around the middle of the park there is a bench, and on that bench sits our favorite purple haired sorceress. She reads her book silently while calmly petting the little green puppy perched in her lap, laying contentedly only half awake.

His puppy ears perk up at the sound of children's laughter and suddenly they were swarmed by a small mass of children no older than 6.

'ohs its a puppy!'  
'hes green!'  
'than he must be beast boy!'  
'aw hes so cute'  
'its raven!'  
'miss raven can we pet him?!'  
'beast boy will you play with us?!'

Beast boy lifted his head to look at the kids and then up towards raven. She looked up from her book and a tiny smile that only he could have seen graced her lips but she covered it by going back to her book.

'Is beast boy wants to play then im not stopping you'

He grinned at her in dog form, turned to the kids, let out a small bark and jumped off ravens legs onto the soft grass. He took off to play and raven absorbed herself again into her book. She was just getting to the climax when she heard a startled yelp. She looked up to see beast boy being held in the arms of none other that terra, the blonde that controled the earth.  
The children all ran away crying something about the mean lady as terra held beast boys form and spun in circles. She sat him down and he stumbled right, left, and fell into a crumpled heap at her feet thoroughly dizzy. Raven closed her book and walked over to beast boy as he changed back to himself and slowly leaned up holding his head. She knelt by his side and put a hand on his back to steady him and he leaned into her for a moment.

After a minute or so he leaned away and shook his head before he turned to her and smiled.

'Thanks rae'  
She smiled back, hers much smaller. 'Your welcome'  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed slightly.

Terra who had been silent during the whole exchange gasped and brought their attention to her horror stricken face.  
Beast boy and raven stood up,he looked at terra and smiled.

'Hey terra, i see you finally remember us then?'  
She nodded slowly, unsure. 'yes i remember.'  
Raven smiled.'you can come back if you wish'  
Terra looked at her, then him, and back.  
Suddenly anger covered her features.  
'Beast boy, what is going on between you and the witch?' She demanded.

Beast boys smile disappeared instantly and he growled.'She is not a witch, and she is my girlfriend'  
He wrapped an arm around ravens waist and terra seethed.  
She turned to raven. 'What have you done to him witch?! What spell have you cast on him to make him like you?!'  
Raven smirked smugly and put a hand on beast boys chest to keep him from attacking terra.  
'I have done no such thing, he is with me of his own free will'  
'Liar! ' Terra screeched  
Beast boy flinched at the tone and raven shrugged.

'Fine then if you don't belive me let him pick and see for yourself'

Raven walked out of beast boys embrace and looked at him from about the same distance as terra, he seemed confused.  
He looked back and forth between the two unsure of what was happening, he paused at raven 'Rae?'  
She sighed and gestured to the two of them.  
'Go on beast boy she wants to know which one of us you'll choose, so pick'

He grinned and before he could move terra caught his attention.  
'Come on beast boy show the witch how much you love me, fight her spell'  
He turned towards her and scowled.  
He then strode over to raven, got behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled into her neck.  
'I love raven' his voice muffled by her neck.

Terra fumed as raven smiled and weaved her hands into his hair and he nuzzled her more.  
Raven looked at her smiled, levitated her book from the place she left it on the ground to her hand, and spoke.

'Today was fun im going home now beast boy, are you coming or staying?'  
'Coming'  
He pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and they started to walk away when terra's voice stopped them.

'Ill fight you for him!'  
They both stopped and raven chuckled as she turned to face terra letting go of beast boys hand in the process.  
'Terra your so simple-minded, i wont dare bet my boyfriend on a fight-'  
'Thats because you'll loose!' terra inturrepted.  
'No actually, i love him to much, but however i will fight you if you wish to try to prove a point'  
'Yes fight you demon witch!'  
'You asked for it.'  
She handed beast boy her book and kissed him on the cheek before she walked over to terra and got in a fighting stance.  
'This should be interesting, i wonder how long you will be conscious?' She mused to herself aloud  
'Shut up witch and fight me!'  
Raven shrugged. 'Azarath Metron Zenthose!

The fight started,raven blocked several rocks with a shield and terra ran at her trying to punch her. Raven dodged and threw a single punch that terra in her cheek bone. She heard a crack and terra was sent flying.  
Terra got up mad as ever and went on a blind rage, she only managed to make a single scratch mark across ravens right cheek.  
Raven no longer amused, got irritated and took control of the rock terra was riding and terra flew off. She hit the ground so hard it knocked her out.

Raven grumbled to her self as she walked over to terra and turned her over with her foot. Then bent down and healed her.  
When she was done she got up, turned around, and left her there.  
Beast boy ran over to her and gave her a hug. 'Good job rae'  
She nodded, unwrapped his arms and kept walking.  
He caught up and handed her the book 'Here rae'  
'Thank you'  
He smiled at her and put his hands behind his head as he walked beside her.  
'So did you have fun today rae?'  
She turned to glare at him then looked away and kept walking.  
'Oh come on, not even a little?'  
She ignored him.  
'Can we come again tomorrow?'  
Silence.  
'pllllleaseee?'  
She turned to glare at him again and had to look down to see the same green puppy from earlier.  
She tried to be mad but couldn't, she let out a soft sigh, smiled and picked him up to fly across the water.  
She scratched behind his ears. 'ok beast boy well come tomorrow'

He smiled to himself and as he enjoyed the sensation of her petting him a thought came to mind. 'I love my puppy power'

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
